peritainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Xycan Combine
The Xycan Combine The backbone of the Xycan Combine was formed by a select group of scientists hidden away in a military bunker deep underneath Takremaah. It was formed with the creation of a gene-caste system, a project known as The Regenesis. It is ruled by the only member of the Juqanui race, the Overseer Abakk-001, there is no higher authority and the Overseer has absolute, unquestionable power. History Long before the Xycan Combine, there was the Takremaah Empire. A hereditary monarchy of Pre-Regenesis Xycan that were determined to spread their empire, colonize, and grow. The crown was relentless in the pursuit of its power and alienated the majority of the colonies, leading ultimately to revolution. The colonies of Unlek, Quiok, and Xevi formed The Confederate Sectors whilst the colonies of Vekila and Oknor formed The United Colonies. What followed was a complete collapse of their economies, as the colonies were dependent on each other's resources. A climate of uncertainty and fear built up as starvation, poverty and crime escalated. Takremaah remained self-sufficient and unaffected, drawing the attention of the colonies. War was inevitable. With the threat to their sovereignty clear, the Takremaah Empire declared war on the colonies in a surprise nuclear assault of Quiok and Oknor. The following conflict lasted for two centuries, as the nations all became militaristic and fascistic in the determination to annihilate each other. Ultimately, all the worlds were reduced to ruin, any remaining fleets fled Xycan space to lead new lives and those that remained behind were left in post-apocalyptic hell on heavily toxic worlds. A science division in a bunker of Takremaah was given the task to ensure the Xycan survived at any cost. Decades later, Project Regenesis began. They concluded that no single race could survive, that a diverse arrangement of races designed for specific tasks would be needed. They created the Xetschling to lead, the Qinnoth to be specialists, the Zetorn to protect and attack, the Moklort to be intellectuals, the Klikkar to be labourers, the Sooral to be breeders, and the Uunor to be a source of nutrience. For centuries, a council of Xetschling ruled, governed by an Overseer who was elected among themselves, an oligarchy. They recolonized the tomb worlds and turned Takremaah into a ecumenopolis. Each world colonized was accompanied by the mass genocide of Pre-Regenesis Xycan, except for those that willingly aided the Combine, who were given species reassignment treatment. Every generation of Post-Regenesis Xycan were improved upon as understanding of genetics expanded. Eventually the integration of cybernetics was included. The purpose of the Combine became clear - improve, adapt, evolve - never to end up like their ancestors, an evolutionary dead-end. The Combine came to learn that a flurry of strange signals were flowing through subspace on a daily basis, almost constantly, they realized that this was no natural occurrence, and clearly some kind of language. They constructed a device to communicate, and once they did, they discovered xenos. Xenos that had no place in the gene-caste system, no role in their hierarchy. Unstable and unpredictable aliens that could ruin them if integrated. The Combine made their boundaries clear but soon came to realize that they needed to minimize risk by creating a new Overseer capable of being diplomatic, or as diplomatic as a Xycan can be. With the creation of Abakk-001, the Xycan policy toward xenos is study and interaction, at a safe distance. Government The Overseer Abakk-001, was created to replace the Xetschling Council as the Xycan Combine adapts to a new reality, one of xenos dominating the galaxy. Whilst the Xetschling Council was an oligarchy which voted on decisions, the Overseer has absolute, unquestionable power and authority. The high-castes (Xetschling, Moklort, Qinnoth, and Zetorn) govern themselves in common affairs, however each caste has a Xetschling administrator that reports back to the Overseer. The low-castes (Klikkar, Sooral, and Uunor) do not have any control over their own affairs and are directly under Xetschling authority. The Overseer can take direct control over any member of the Combine at any moment for any reason, using their bodies as puppets. Culture The Xycan have very little in the way of culture. Their architecture is purely focused on functionality, however their use of green and purple lights denotes how the Combine is everything and everywhere, how there is nothing but the Combine and no loyalty but to the Combine. Their only food source is nutrient goo, which comes from putting the dead, defective offspring, deviants, and Pre-Regenesis Xycan into vats that dissolve them and enhance their nutrient levels, or from nutrient fruit farms, nutrient moss, and so on. Military The Zetorn are the military arm of the Combine, genetically enhanced to be extremely strong super-soldiers that obey without question and have zero empathy toward even their own kind, they are programmed with all known knowledge of war, strategy, and combat. The Xycan have no concept of war crimes, only what is efficient. They have a diverse arsenal of weapons and tools which most xenos would consider violations of morality. Diplomacy The Xycan prefer diplomacy to be one-way. They will make requests. Take, but rarely give. They will only negotiate if they find something extremely desirable, such as gene-essence samples which they can use to improve the next iteration of Xycan offspring. However, they prefer any deals to be in their favor. A Qinnoth selling datacubes to Moklort.png|A Qinnoth (left) selling a datacube to a Moklort (right) 20190529180353_1.jpg|The Xycan ecumenopolis home-world of Takremaah, one of three moons of the gas giant Zetota. 007-2.png|Zetorn preparing for deployment. 009-1.png|Klikkar workers (left) disturbed from nutrient fruit collection by Pre-Regenesis Xycan (right) pacified by a Zetorn guard (in between the two) 014.png|A Xetschling (left) after receiving new gene-therapy from a Moklort (right) 004-4.png|The Overseer (middle) surrounded by Moklort after being fully matured. Category:Nations